


A Moment

by PairofPoots



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairofPoots/pseuds/PairofPoots
Summary: Duties have taken Hanan and Nadia away from each other since their marriage. Circumstances lead them into finally enjoying each other.





	A Moment

Since their marriage and subsequent elevation of her duties as both the royal consort and court magician, their days were spent apart more or less. The times they did see each other Nadia was in Countess mode and had little times for sweet nothings and indulgent touches. Nor did Hanan a good portion of the time standing, in meetings, to her wife's opposite.

It was not a strain on their relationship. No, Hanan could not love her any more and she was sure Nadia felt the same. After all they still fell dead asleep in the evenings curled next to each other, always holding a hand or fingers coiled in silky tresses. No.

The strain was the ache, the dull aggravating ache that only the absence of touch of a lover can induce. And, she was missing both her lovers. Asra away to collect the rarer materials for the shop and Nadia held busy by the rebuilding of Vesuvia.

Hanan sighed in her personal frustration and fell back onto a chaise of the softest linen, not even carrying that the shimmering robe that held her modesty intact after her evening bath fell open. She merely stretched further in her pouting only half enjoying the way the bright moon light danced upon her skin.

But, at this moment she wanted to pout and she did. Lower lip out and everything. In truth, she was lonely. Loneliness aggravated her. Hanan knew it was unreasonable but, she wanted her lover and wife home with her. Now. She let her mind wander onto them.

Oh how they loved her. Hanan could not fathom the depths, just as they couldn't fathom her love for them. She had just sighed in contentment and had decided to just nap as is when an appreciative noise came from her side.

"Oh!" She said in surprise sitting up with wide eyes at the intruder but not truly an intruder as it was her wife gazing upon her like a cat who had just cornered the fattest mouse in the world.

"Nadia! You surprised me!"

"I am quite glad I had. Such a delicious vision you are, love. So, you weren't tempting me on purpose, mm?" Nadia spoke with that low sweet tone that did things to Hanan and Nadia knew it. She walked to stand in front of her wife and let her swim in the expanses of soft skin that had been kept from her because of her duties.

"No, not on purpose. I was lazing about enjoying the evening summer heat after my bath... And lamenting how we haven't had a moment to ourselves since the evening before Asra left for his trip." Hanan was always honest when speaking with Nadia and reached out for one of her wife's hands, who gladly relinquished it to Hanan, and proceeded to place kisses along the thin soft skin of the knuckles.

Nadia hummed in both agreement and contentment. She knew what Hanan wasn't saying and it ached her to know her wife was lonely as duties had overtaken them both. Honestly she was just as lonely, the Courtiers were only somewhat good company nowadays and she doubted any of them would look as enticing as Hanan does now. Completely bare nay a silken shimmering robe that barely hung onto one shoulder.

"I have lamented such the same when you've slept against my side, Hanan." Nadia took the hand that still rested against her wife's lips from her grip to brush a sweet touch against a delicate jaw and down the length of a gracefully curved neck that seemed to lengthen for her as her fingers traveled to dance along Hanan's collarbone.

All of which caused desire fueled shivers to vibrate up and down Hanan's spine, delighting Nadia into smiling down at her partner. "How about instead of lamenting--" Dancing and pattern tracing fingers were bold as usual finding the fabric of the robe that still hopelessly clung to a shoulder and proceeded to knock it away. Leaving Hanan open and completely bare to Nadia's lust filled gaze. Nadia licked her lips before she continued speaking. "-- We enjoy this evening and perhaps a late morning."

Hanan could barely utter in agreement before her wife was pressing back down onto the chaise, kissing her hard and sweet that made her make a sweet little noise aloud in the back of her throat. A noise that egged Nadia on and soon enough she was straddling Hanan's naked form, using every such instance to drive the slighter woman up the wall with every brush of sensitive skin against fabric, the nip of her lips against her jaw or neck, and simply her hands grazing every inch of Hanan she could touch.

They weren't talkers in these moments only dictating with noises and reactions. Touches. They lived for it.

Nadia lived for seeing her always put together wife undone and wanting. To hear the little noises as she bit at her neck or the keens she wailed into the air when she nipped and sucked so tentively against the silky skin of her breasts. Nadia felt her own desire swell as kissed down Hanan's soft skin leaving mark after lovemark in her wake.

Hanan squirmed and Nadia shifted down even further, nipping at her hips and running her hands up and down Hanan's side. Nadia looked to Hanan's lust filled countenance and felt her own wetness grow, making her undergarments even more uncomfortable than they started the moment she had seen Hanan near naked and shimmering deliciously in moonlight like a gift just for her. And a gift she was.

She stood at the end of the chaise now and making sure all her skirts were with her, she ignored the whine that her wife made as she stood, and looked upon her languid form. Nearly undone by Nadia's ministrations she looked divine laying in wait for her wife's next move.

Her mouth watered at what she has planned next and bent forward enough to hook a finger in the air and beckon Hanan to her.

"Scoot to the edge, love, and spread those lovely legs for me. I wish to see all of you before I enjoy myself thoroughly." Nadia smirked at the red that traveled from Hanan's neck to her face and she complied to the orders.

Oh, such a sight her beautiful, divine, deliciously wet with desire wife spread for her like this. One of her favorite sights. Nadia hummed sweetly at the sight as she pressed her hands on both inner thighs and kneaded the sensitive flesh before her hands traveled up as she bent once more over Hanan's prone form.

Their lips met once more met in a loving kiss, this time desire made it lazy and filled with unspoken wants. A smirk rested on Nadia's lips as she grazed a wandering hand southward enjoying the look of anticipation, realization, and then the moan that followed from Hanan, as her fingers went to work in the silky soaking wet warmth that begged for her.

Nadia only desire now, beyond her own lust, was to see Hanan undone upon her fingers. To hear her name cried out and begged. Faster she went, one finger. Hanan whimpered at her and Nadia complied pumping a second finger into the wet warmth making Hanan whine and moan. This was delicious to witness but, she wished to hear her further. To leave her nothing but a quivering mess when she stepped away.

So, Nadia's ministrations increased. Letting Hanan grind against her palm and search out her release. Nadia only encouraged. Curling her fingers just so making Hanan's back arch enough so that she could capture a nipple roughly in her teeth and suck so hard it hurt. Nadia felt it start around her fingers and then everywhere else, the tension building, so she suckled harder and practically ground her hand against Hanan.

Then, a moment later it was a cacophony of Hanan's sweetest noises that made Nadia almost whine in her own built up desire as her wife rode out her climax against her hand. She sweetly kissed every inch of the other's face as she finally settled and quieted. There was nothing but love now as Nadia watched Hanan relax and come back to this world.

She didn't extract herself completely from her wife, instead just took her fingers away and maneuvered just so they could both rest comfortably on the chaise.

Nadia nuzzled into the warmed skin of Hanan's shoulder and settled in for the evening. She hummed sweetly when her wife began undoing the buttons of her dress, Nadia merely tightened her grasp on Hanan making such progress impossible.

"Nadia, love, you are making this difficult..." She barely got to the seventh button before her wife was nuzzling her lovingly pinned against the chaise so she couldn't remove the silken dress from her wife's frame.

"In the morning, darling. In the morning I expect to be lavished in all the lovely ways you've missed these past days and more." Nadia spoke relaxing further into Hanan as she relinquished the thought of continuing.

"Alright. No breakfast until your hair needs two people to brush it." Hanan joked as she tangled her fingers in the long purple tresses.

"Oh, that reminds me, I excused myself early because I was sent word that Asra is back in the City and will be rejoining us tomorrow." Nadia could feel the pleased shudder that left Hanan and couldn't help her own smile. It was going to be lovely having both of her beautiful magicians under one roof once more.

"That is terribly good news and it's a good thing you wore me out or I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight."


End file.
